


Distracted

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Presents, Christmas holiday, Gen, Kindness, Rehabilitation, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky meets a young woman willing to distract him from the ghosts of his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

 

The gloves grew tighter around his hand as he looked up to the Christmas lights. He wasn't sure about his other hand though, perhaps it would have been cold too. He looked around as the other Agents were staring him down.

Bucky stood in the growing crowd by himself as part of rehabilitation to get back into society but he never wanted to be where they sent him. Tonight was a light festival on the night before Christmas eve. Things were lonely without Steve there, who had to work late with others from the Triskellion, so tonight he was on his own and the other people of DC.

He could feel the hate from them as they sipped their hot cocoa and pushed their children away from him.

This was obviously a mistake as his balled his fist and started to turn.

"Hey, hey," whispered a small voice.

She hooked her arm around his as he looked up to surprise of the woman that lead him for a display of reindeers the children were petting. Bucky was speechless to her as he tried to act what was meant as normal.

"L-L..."

He couldn't remember her name for the life of him.

"Lillian," she whispered, "From accounting."

He shook his head as he looked to the lip piercing that shone in the decorative lights.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, James."

"Bucky..."

"It's very nice to meet you, Bucky," she said as she lead out her hand to him.

He shook her hand and smiled with his eyes as he lead them from the Reindeers and rows of Christmas trees. He relaxed as Lillian remained quiet. The agents began to either look away or give real smiles as they looked to them. On occasion, Lillian would flip her finger to the new trainees that would snicker as she returned with hot chocolate for them.

"Forget them. They don't know shit..."

This made him want to smile. The stale sweetness warmed him as he slipped his drink.

"Do you celebrate Christmas?"

Bucky was taken back by Lillian as she finally spoke.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I can't have one. My cat would shred every tree I got to pieces like she does every year. So I got a plastic one that she doesn't bother with anymore. It's a small one that sits on my TV like the one from the Charlie Brown special."

Bucky shook his head for the sake of the conversation but had no clue what the hell she was taking about. He did however enjoy her company. She was a pleasant distraction from the scene around them and she didn't push any questions on him  
but it would only be a matter on time before she knew...

"You're not used to this, are you?"

"To what?"

"Basic contact. You now, with people."

"I'm 90 years old."

"I know." He waited for her to walk away and leave him but she stayed where she was. "No better time to start then now. Is it partial anxiety?"

"It's most my arm but..."

"May I try something?"

She only waited a few moments after he was still. Lillian peeled the glove from Bucky's real hand. He flexed his fingers as the cold DC air kissed his skin. Lillian took off her own glove and reached for his hand. She took his hand and he waited until he gasped and pulled away from her as he felt his skin flush. This was something was not used to.

"I'm sorry..."

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's okay. May I try again? You can always say no..."

Bucky blinked and slowly pushed his hand across the plastic table from her with his palm up to her as she took his hand again. She smiled when his jaw set, ready to pull away again.

"Hey. It's okay. Look up to me..."

Bucky did just that.

"1, 2, 3..."

As she counted, his hand began to soften with hers but it was still firm as he stared to the back of her hand. Lillian peeled her other glove off with her teeth. Her other hand covered the back of his as she reached his skin, letting the friction warm his skin for a few seconds before the fresh snowflakes took their place.

"...15, 16..."

The wind swept her strawberry blonde from under her cap as her blue eyes stunned him into breathing.

"...29, 30."

Lillian let his hand go as Bucky left his hand in the middle of the table. He was almost tempted to take her hand back. The feeling of her lotioned hand made him felt secure. Both looked to his watch as it started to beep. He looked up to the agent keeping an eye on him.

"I have to go."

"Oh okay."

She got up from her seat and took Bucky's arm again as he walked to the front gate. His eyes shifted to the display of small Christmas trees Lillian had described. The small lights flickered and each of them leaned to the side with a single bulb bending the trees in a comical fashion.

"Do you have a tree?"

"No."

"Why not?"

The truth was that he lived in a secured apartment under constant supervision. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to have anything he didn't need. Lillian had turned away from a second as Bucky frowned. He wanted to say goodbye to Lillian but he was scared to grow familiar with her. He walked to the waiting agents at a white van that let him out for a few hours to enjoy the Christmas displays.

He was almost to the van when the agents stepped behind him.

"You can't be here, Ma'am."

Bucky saw Lillian pull her badge and shoved it in the agent's face as she pushed past him.

"Just do your job and piss off. Hey," she said as she held out a wrapped box to Bucky. "Merry Christmas, Bucky!"

"He can't have that."

"He wasn't given any money to spend. If something happens, you can hold me responsible and send me to prison."

Bucky accepted the box as he shifted it in his lap.

"What is it?"

"Open it when you get home and you'll see..."

She stood on her toes as she gave his cheek a quick peak.

"Thank you," he almost whispered.

"Have a Merry Christmas, James."

He sat in the van and watched Lillian smile as she waved. His eyes stayed on her, vanishing from his sight as time flew and he was in the lobby of the compound. His hands brushed over the box, wondering what was inside. No one was ever nice to him except Steve. More agents searched the box as he kept his head down, not wanting to know what was inside until his was home.

"Well, well," said one of the female agents, "Where did this come from?"

"Lillian," he said, "from accounting."

"She got this for you? Such a sweet girl..."

He nodded as he shut the top of the box. He entered the apartment as Steve greeted him at his door.

"Hey, Bucky."

"Hey."

"What you got there?"

"A present."

"I heard. Lillian's nice."

Steve swiped his badge, letting the two in as the door closed behind them. Bucky went into the kitchen and set the box on the table.

"There's going to be a party on New Year's Eve. It's going to be nice, all dress up. You should come."

Bucky was looking into the open box as he pulled a small plastic Christmas tree and set it on the table. It wasn't like the comical ones he saw in the displays. He put the stand legs on the bottom and fixed the branches with the ornaments on the inside of the box. Steve moved it to the coffee table near the wall and pulled it in.

The small blinking lights filled the room, dressing the grey walls with color. It was something different to look at.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Why," asked Bucky still staring at the tree.

"That has to be the first time I've seen you smile since Germany. What happened while you were out."

Bucky reached up to the side of his face, feeling his cheeks raise to the thought of Lillian holding his arm. His champed lips creaked more as they slowly stretched from embarrassment.

"She held my hand..."

"You should go out tomorrow too. Invite her to go with you."

Steve sat on the couch as he grabbed the remote for the TV.

"It's Christmas eve."

"Then invite her here."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Maybe you should start with New Years, just a suggestion."

"I don't have a suit. What if she says no?"

"She wo... Does that mean you're going?!"

Bucky wasn't sure how to react to Steve's excitement but if he did go, he would be dressed nicely and Lillian would touch him again and he would touch her...

"You're smiling again."

"She'll say no, Steve."

"You know what," said Steve as he pulled out his phone, "She might have plans of her own on New Years but it would hurt..."

"Wouldn't hurt to what?"

Steve didn't answer and texted on his phone as Bucky watched the TV screen, still sitting on the floor. He looked to the colors of the cartoon and thought of Lillian when the characters gathered around the small, tilted Christmas tree with a single bulb making it lean.

"What's this?"

"Charlie Brown Christmas Special."

Bucky turned down the volume, ignoring Steve as he tried hiding a laugh. He turned as Steve was dialing his phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"No one special. Hey, you know if you do go and if you want to go with her, you'll have to call her to invite her."

"I don't have a phone."

"I know. That's why I called her."

He hit the loudspeaker on the phone as Bucky turned fully to the table.

"What?"

"It'll be good for you."

"Hang up."

"No. This will be good for you, I promise. Just think about how dapper you'll look. Just like the old days."

Bucky panicked as he leapt for the phone. Steve moved at the last second as Bucky crashed into the coffee table. The phone ringing on the other end sent him it direction, want to smash it to pieces.

"Hang it up!"

"You're going to look so nice. It's not like you're going to marry her."

Bucky chased Steve into the kitchen as they hopped the table together. Bucky rolled into Steve at the last minute as he reached for the phone. Steve twisted his arm and pinned him to the table as the ringing stopped.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is this Lillian?"

"That all depends, who's this?"

"This is Steve Rogers."

"Yeah, I've heard that before. Who is this?"

"Bucky opened his present."

"Oh shit, this is you! Sorry... Did he like it?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Bucky's there?"

"Say something," whispered Steve.

Bucky turned his head to the receiver as Steve set it gently on the table.

"M-Merry Christmas, Lillian."

"You too, Bucky! I hope the present wasn't too much. I didn't know if Steve had gotten one for you already."

"No, ma'am. This is my present to him."

"Thank you?"

"Bucky has something he wants to ask you."

"Oh?"

"Go on," he whispered.

Steve backed off a little, letting Bucky clear his throat as he looked to the phone.

"Steve invited me to a party but I don't think I'll know anyone there. It's supposed to be fancy and I was wondering, uh..." Steve pointed to the phone. "Would you like to go me?"

"Well, this is unexpected..."

"I-I understand if you don't want to go..."

"No! I do!"

The wind was knocked from Bucky as Steve slapped him on the back.

"That's wonderful to hear!"

"I'm-I don't have anything to wear but I have some time before then to find something."

"That's okay. I don't have anything to wear either," said Bucky clearly.

"Uh, okay. I guess Steve will let me know where it is and I'll see you both there."

"Have a good Christmas, Lillian."

"You too, Steve. Merry Christmas, Bucky."

"Thank you for the tree."

"You're welcome."

The call ended as Bucky stood tall on both feet.

"Aren't you glad we called?"

"I'm going to kill you, Steve," he said calmly as he sat back in front of the couch, staring to the tree.

"She said yes, didn't she?"

"I'm still going to kill you."

The side of his face away from Steve slowly curled into a grin as the colors of the tree tried reaching his feet on the floor. He ignored Steve and the television, planning little things when he would see Lillian again.

He would offer her his other arm, knowing she wouldn't be scared of him. He remembered how to dance and would spin her across the floor as she smiled.

"I know what you're thinking about," teased Steve as he changed the channel.

"I don't care. I think I'll need a haircut to go with the suit."

 


End file.
